


A roleplay with PhoenixDiamond *hefty catches a cold"*.

by Aquietwriter25



Category: Les Schtroumpfs | The Smurfs, Trolls (2016)
Genre: Common Cold, Fluff and Angst, Illnesses, M/M, Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-23 10:04:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13187796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aquietwriter25/pseuds/Aquietwriter25
Summary: This is a roleplay that me and PhoenixDiamond did together, I played Branch Phoenix played Hefty.





	A roleplay with PhoenixDiamond *hefty catches a cold"*.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PhoenixDiamond](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoenixDiamond/gifts).



By morning's first light, Hefty knew something felt off. His muscles were unusually tender, his mouth felt dry and something with his throat feeling all scratchy and raw. The last time he recalls feeling this weak, is when he took a ten mile jog through the forest. But fatigue is one thing. This feels a whole lot more, odd and draining.

Branch was still sound asleep, snoring softly. He had spent all night or most of it helping some of the Smurfs with some fix's to their houses. He turned in his sleep mumbling quietly.

Hefty scoots towards the edge of bed, biting off a pained groan to prevent waking Branch. Poor thing has been a busy bee the last few days with all the preparations and constant need for fixings. Hefty reaches behind to ruck the blanket tighter around his mate and shoves slowly to his feet. Whatever ails him, he can easily shame off. It might just be morning grogginess catching up to him.

Branch's ears twitched slowly lifting his head, rubbing a hand over his face. "Hefty?" The survivalist said tiredly. "That you?".

"Hey babe, sorry didn't mean to wake ya." Hefty bends forward to press Branch back into his pillow. "Sleep in today, yeah? You and Handy did good on those mushroom houses yesterday."

"Lay with me?" Branch mumbled with a yawn.

Hefty chuckles. "Nah, I gotta do my morning jog. Can't get flaccid and flappy. Gotta keep these muscles trim and tight." He proudly flexes a bicep.

Branch pouted. "Just for a few mins please?".

"A few minutes will turn into a full morning." Hefty shifts to sit on the edge, running cool fingers over Branch's cheek. "Sounds like you're trying to entrap me. Ya know I can't resist a snuggle with you."

Branch smirked slightly. He forced himself up before putting his hands on Hefty's shoulders. He started to gently massage them.

"Nope!" Hefty surges to his feet. "Don't even try it. There's magic in those fingers."

Branch frowned a bit. "Are you feelings alright? You feel a bit warm".

Hefty laughs a little louder then intended averting his eyes. "Yeah I'm fine," he croaks towards the end, then clears his throat to say a little stronger, "totally good. Just need to gurgle some water."

"Fine huh?" Branch raised an eyebrow. "You’re burning up".

Hefty swats his hand away. "No, I'm not. I spend all night laying with you. I'm bound to still feel a little warm."

Branch raised an eyebrow before putting the back of his hand against the Smurfs forehead.

"Fine huh?" Branch raised an eyebrow. "You’re burning up".

Hefty swats his hand away. "No, I'm not. I spend all night laying with you. I'm bound to still feel a little warm."

Branch crossed his arms tapping his foot giving the Smurf the branch no nonsense look. "Hefty". he said warningly.

Hefty looks back just as strongly, eyes fading a bit. He rubs his face and sighs, "There you go again, worryin' over nothing. I promise I'm fine."

"Really?" Branch arched an eyebrow. "so this". He pressed the cool hand gently onto the Smurfs brow. "Doesn’t feel good?".

Hefty's eyes roll up towards the hand playfully. He smirks sassily, "With you so close, I definitely feel the heat."

Branch huffed out a breath. "Your impossible". He grumbled. Ears drooping slightly. "Forget it do what you want". The grumpy Troll stormed out of the room slamming the door behind him.

"Ah geez." Hefty rubs behind his head, feeling guilty. It's a no brainer to go after his mate and he does, with a slight wobble in his stride. When Hefty leaves their bedroom, he goes down the hall, aiming straight for the guest bedroom. It's is closed off too. He scratches his neck and stifles a cough. "Branch, are you mad at me?"

There was no answer.

"Come on, babe, dont ignore me." Hefty gently knocks, pressing his ear against the door, listening for anything. He sighs, shaking his head. "I promise, I'm not sick, Branch. I don't get sick. I'm Hefty Smurf."

“Go away!”. 

"D'aw, c'mon, babe. Don't shut me out. Look, I'm sorry, OK? See, I apologized. Better?"

 

You seem to not understand this being mad at you thing and unless you want me to start really having an attitude you leave me ALONE".

Hefty glares at the door. "Fine, stay mad. I'm heading out! Don't wait up on me for breakfast!" He stomps away to gather his sweat towel, water bottle and cap from the dresser. Casting one final look at the guestroom door, he reaches for the knob, thinks better of it and shakes his head. Forget it. He'll let Branch cool off. Just watch. It's nothing but a morning twitch. By the time Hefty comes back from his jog, he'll feel refreshed and prove that he's alright. Even as he coughs and sniffles going out the front door, he doesn't feel discouraged from running off.

Branch watched Hefty leave his ears drooping. Scrubbing a hand over his face. It wasn’t often when he needed help with emotions. But he knew he had to leave smurf village for a bit. Maybe poppy had advice.

"Branch? Hi, what brings you here?" Poppy steps to the side, allowing her friend inside her pod home. "Sorry, I look a sight. I was baking cookies for Satin. It's our, um, anniversary."

"Can we talk?" Branch rubbed a hand over his neck

Hefty takes a kneel at the second marker, heaving feel heavy and tight. If he wasn't worried, he definitely is now. Laying a hand over his chest, specifically where his heart felt as thought it were being slammed between two rocks, Hefty heaves a sharp pant and coughs. He's never had trouble running a full mile and here he struggled to complete just half of it.

"Hey Hefty". Brainy came running up to the muscular smurf. "Any idea why Branch was seen leaving smurf village. Hey". the smart smurf's eyes drew in concern. "Are you alright?".

Hefty rubs at his brow, vision blurring. "Y-yeah, I'm...I'm fine. Just too much sun."

"Hefty". Brainy gently touch's his arm. "Your burning up".

"Maybe....Branch said I was too.... Kinda, uh, got into a fight," he slurs shakily, wobbling. "Yeah, I really don't feel good."

"Cm'on". Brainy gently helped him along. "Lets get you back into bed".

"You know he really cares about you". Brainy said softly. "You should really listen".

"I know," Hefty stumbles, stopping short of falling on his face. He rights himself, grabbing unto Brainy's shoulder and puts some of his weight on the nerdy Smurf. "Guess I am sick...Branch is gonna kill me."

"He left". Brainy said softly. "he looked pissed and hurt".

"Told ya we had a fight. He said I was sick. I said I wasn't, but look at me? I was so wrong. Stupid and wrong."

"Well maybe you should go talk to him? I mean he has a hard time trusting. Maybe it hurt him that you werent honest with him. Since he's given you his whole heart. and felt betrayed".

 

Hefty ponders it with a sense of turmoil. All he ever wants is to be honest with Branch, but not at the expense of worrying his mate over something so trivial. Being sick shouldn't be a big deal. Hefty knows how to take care of himself. And Branch is needed so much around the village. Hefty doesn't steal him away. With a long, shuddering sigh, Hefty leans his weight on Brainy's shoulder and let's himself get escorted back home.

"So then he acts like hes not sick". Brwnch threw his arms up. "Hes so stubborn". He grumbled.

Poppy nods sipping delicately from her teacup. "Sounds like someone else I know."

"I have no idea what your talking about". Branch grumbled.

"Sure you do. Nobody else gets it better than, Hefty." Poppy taps her finger over the cups rim, tipping her head back and sighs aloud. "Branch, have you considered the possibility that Hefty didn't say he was sick so you wouldn't worry?"

"But I wanna help". Branch mumbled. "I want to take care of the big dummy".

"That big dummy just doesn't wanna overwork you. You've been pushing yourself all week. Handy told me about the new nursery square you made for the trollets and smurflings. That took you a full week. You deserve a break. Hefty...maybe he doesn't want to get in the way of that happening."

"Yeah maybe". Branch sighed. "But i enjoy taking care of him. so its not really work". The troll blushed.

Poppy smirks knowingly. "Oh, believe me, the whole village knows just how much you love to, uh, indulge each other." Her eyebrows bounce.

"Shut up!". Branch snapped blushing more.

"Oh, don't be embarrassed. It's totally healthy. So, why don't you go home and indulge each other more?" Poppy pauses, then adds, "After he's better of course. Maybe he's home by how?"

"Yeah maybe thanks poppy". Branch walked out of poppys home and towards hefty. Once he got there he knocked on the door quietly.

Hefty rubs his wrist under his nose, sniffling. He tosses the covers over his head and yells out, 

"Branch, that you?

"Yeah". came the soft reply. "its me".  
A harsh cough leaves Hefty's throat. "In here. The bedroom!" Then comes a nasty sneeze.

Branch walked into the bedroom, "not sick huh?". The trolls lips quirk into a small smirk. Leaning against the doorframe.

Hefty pouts under the sheets, tailing unknowingly erect and out. "Ya don't-- achoo!" He sniffles again. "Ya don't have to sound so smug about it."

Branch rolled his eye's. "Well if you had listened to me in the first place".

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, if you're gonna gloat, go away. I ain't feelin' it now."

"Alright". Branch teased moving towards the door.

Hefty peeks from under the blanket, looking as pitiful as he feels. When Branch nears close enough, Hefty sighs, pushing his head out and leaving the rest of his body tucked under. "Sorry I lied."

"It’s fine sorry i was pushy". Branch mumbled. "I just i didn’t want you to overdo yourself. I care...more than i prob should". Branch scrubbed a hand over his face shoulders drooping. "i haven’t been blue for a long time so i am new to all this".

"I hate bein' a burden. Especially to you. I wanna be the one to take care of ya, make sure you're happy. Ah, ah, ACHOO!" Hefty flops helplessly on the bed, groaning. "You shouldn't be the one reduced to takin' care of me."

"You’re not a burden Hefty". Branch gently put a cool hand on his forehead. "That's quite a fever you got there". He said softly.

"You’re a big blue idiot". Branch huffs. "Scoot over"

"Wait, wait, no!" Hefty devours most of the bed with his body. "Not happening. You get too close, you're gonna get sick too!"

"If it means taking care of you i don’t mind please hefty".

"Branch, c'mon. Just once, don't make me feel bad about this. I care about ya too much "

"Move over". Branch says more firmly.

Hefty sighs long and drained, unable to put up much of a protest. "Fine, don't blame me if you start hackin' up green stuff. I'm not gonna wanna hear it later." He edges to his side of the bed, offering space and plenty of a gap between them. "There, ya happy now?

To be continued….


End file.
